Projectile
by Etincelle-hime
Summary: Petit One Shot pour se remettre des derniers spoilers. Au royaume de Shura, sur une plage brumeuse, une amitié en question...


_**Projectile**_

Kurogane souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer, chercha en vain des poches dans son armure pour les y fourrer, puis se résigna à laisser ses doigts gelés rougir à nouveau. La quiétude viride de l'océan ne couvrit pas le petit grognement mécontent qu'il émit lorsque d'autres pieds que les siens vinrent s'enfoncer dans le sable à ses côtés.

- Tu es bien matinal, dit Fye, dont les prunelles semblaient plus grises à la lueur de l'aube.

Kurogane ne réagit pas au commentaire, mais nota que le mage avait lui aussi revêtu sa tenue de combat, son long arc dépassait de part et d'autre de son dos. Les deux hommes contemplèrent la ligne floue de l'horizon, séparation indécise entre les hautes vagues et la blancheur pure des nuages.

- Tu as déjà vu ça ?

Le ninja secoua la tête, devinant que pour Fye aussi, c'était la première fois.

Il neigeait sur la mer. De gros flocons salés par les embruns, ballottés en tous sens au dessus de l'eau, venaient y mourir dans un silence cotonneux. Les minuscules étoiles de givre ne trouvaient nulle part de prise assez froide pour subsister et disparaissaient vite, mais elles étaient nombreuses et s'accrochaient jusque sur les cils. Fye, qui n'avait jamais vu tomber la neige que sur les cimes des montagnes où des forêts décharnées de Sélès, était surpris de constater à quel point le blanc allait à l'océan. L'eau semblait encore plus insondable et le chant du ressac se faisait doux, presque mélancolique. A vrai dire, il aurait pu rester tout le jour à méditer sur le rivage, si Kurogane ne s'était pas mis en route, ses grandes jambes l'éloignant rapidement. Le jeune homme blond lâcha un petit soupir, trottina pour le rejoindre et s'accorda à son pas. Il remarqua que son sabre n'était pas fixé comme d'habitude entre ses omoplates et qu'un fourreau plus court battait sa cuisse.

- Ta blessure t'a réveillé ?s'enquit-il.

- Non, j'avais juste envie de m'y remettre le plus tôt possible.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ouais.

Comme pour montrer qu'il n'était en rien affaibli, le grand ninja accéléra sa marche. Fye rit doucement :

- Quelque chose presse, Kuro-chan ?

- Tu l'as senti aussi, qu'il n'était pas loin, non ?

Le ton du brun était grave, plus sec que de coutume. Fye y discerna avec déplaisir un certain agacement et haussa les épaules.

- Il se peut simplement que tu m'aies réveillé en te levant, répondit-il sans conviction.

- C'est ça…

Le sourire de Fye s'effaça une seconde, les lèvres de Kurogane se soudèrent et il regarda encore plus loin devant lui ; ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence.

La neige tombait toujours aussi dru, faisant luire les armures des marcheurs. Un brouillard dense les enveloppa, muant le bruit des vagues en murmure, mélangeant terre, mer et ciel au point que le mage avait l'impression de marcher dans le néant. Un cormoran volant au ras du sol surgissait parfois juste devant eux et les évitait de justesse, de petits crabes affolés se carapataient sous les gerbes de sable que leurs pieds projetaient. Ils progressèrent ainsi sur le littoral pendant une bonne heure, sans prononcer le moindre mot, sans même échanger un regard ; seuls les cliquetis des cuirasses indiquaient à l'un que l'autre était toujours avec lui. Fye, tout en faisant mine de se concentrer sur le tiraillement dans ses mollets que provoquait au bout d'un moment la marche dans le sable, guettait le moindre changement dans l'attitude de Kurogane. Il sentait sa crispation due à la douleur qu'il avait à l'épaule le tendre progressivement, s'ajoutant à la colère qu'il étouffait mal. Bien sûr, le blond en connaissait l'origine, mélange de frustration et de rancœur plus ou moins justifiée envers lui, et il en était blessé. Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais eu à supporter les sautes d'humeur bourrues du japonais contre ses écarts de comportement ; il en avait l'habitude et avait appris à les prendre avec une certaine légèreté. Ce qui le dérangeait foncièrement ce matin-là, c'était l'absence totale de remords que présentaient les yeux couleur de rubis du ninja. D'habitude, il avait mauvaise conscience, se laissait titiller un peu puis finissait par craquer, grogner quelques mots d'excuse, sinon d'explications… mais cette fois. Les évènements des jours précédents l'avaient peut être particulièrement mis sur les nerfs, mais était-ce bien une raison pour reporter ses foudres sur son ami ?

Le vent se mua en un véritable blizzard, rendant leur progression difficile. Tacitement, ils tombèrent d'accord pour bifurquer vers l'intérieur des terres et d'un même mouvement, tournèrent le dos à l'océan. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, ils réalisèrent cependant que la brume leur avait caché les alentours de la plage. En effet, si à l'endroit où ils y avaient pénétré, elle mourait dans un sous bois de petits pins, elle était brusquement coupée par de gros amas de roches là où ils se trouvaient à présent. Le seul moyen de les franchir était de les gravir, et l'humidité ambiante n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche…Fye marqua une hésitation en s'arrêtant à leur pied, mais Kurogane se hissa sans rien dire sur le plus bas d'entre eux.

- Kuro, on devrait trouver un moyen de faire le tour…commença le mage.

- Il est tout près, et ne me dis pas que tu ne le _sens _pas, marmonna l'autre en débutant son ascension.

Fye ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de répliquer, puis se ravisa et suivit le grimpeur. L'escalade s'avéra encore plus difficile qu'il l'avait redouté. La pierre noire et lisse, en plus d'être mouillée, n'offrait que de rares prises. Encombrés par leurs équipements, les mouvements des deux hommes étaient particulièrement réduits, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Fye se faufilait dans les escarpements avec une relative agilité, ses membres minces se glissant facilement entre les rochers, mais Kurogane manquait de déraper chaque seconde. Le mage sentait une boule anxieuse lui obstruer la gorge. Si le ninja, trop impatient, faisait un faux pas, personne ne pourrait le rattraper. De plus, il sentait qu'ils approchaient à grande vitesse de leur but…ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse. Kurogane confirma ses craintes en sursautant soudain, comme aiguillonné par une brusque douleur. Fye le vit serrer les mâchoires, attraper l'arrête d'un nouveau rocher au-dessus de lui, esquisser une traction de bras pour le gravir…et basculer en arrière, pour aller s'écraser deux mètres plus bas, sur une petite plateforme. Affolé, le mage sauta pour le rejoindre et tomba à genoux à ses côtés.

- Kuro-chan !

- C'est bon, je suis toujours viv…

Le ninja laissa échapper un grognement de douleur en se redressant sur son séant, et porta sa main à son épaule. Fye fronça les fins arcs de ses sourcils.

- Ta blessure s'est rouverte, gronda-t-il à voix basse

_Il _n'allait pas tarder à arriver…

- Laisse, ça va aller.

Il empêcha Kurogane de se relever, avançant une main derrière sa nuque, mais le brun lui saisit le poignet et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Je ne veux pas de ton aide !

Le coup porta, le regard dansant de Fye se figea comme la glace, Kurogane détourna la tête et le lâcha. Le mage déglutit et demeura immobile, alors que le ninja se relevait au prix d'un pénible effort et reprenait son périple. Le jeune blond se remit debout, les bras ballants, et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Sa bouche ne portait plus l'ombre d'un sourire, de petites rides en faussaient les commissures.

En trois bonds, il atteignit à nouveau la plage. La neige avait cessé de tomber, mais le brouillard plus sirupeux que jamais portait dans ses plis une froideur qui le mordit jusqu'à l'os. Il fit quelques pas hésitants, se repérant au bruit répétitif des vagues. Il se sentait perdu dans tous les sens du terme, il avait la gorge sèche… et ce qui lui étreignait la gorge, ce sentiment si vivifiant et intenable à la fois, c'était… la peur ? Pas celle qu'il avait pu éprouver pour lui-même, pas celle qui le réveillait en sursaut, la nuit, avec au fond des prunelles le dessin d'un visage maudit aux longs cheveux noirs… Non, c'était quelque chose de bien plus insidieux, sournois, qui provoquait chez lui une cruelle sensation d'impuissance. Là encore, il n'en avait jamais connue de pareil. N'être capable de rien pour sauver sa peau, fuir lâchement devant un danger inévitable, il savait ce que c'était, il avait choisi de vivre ainsi, posant lui-même les fers qui l'empêchaient d'aller vers les autres.

Ce qui l'avait terrifié à lui donner la nausée, c'était de n'avoir pas eu le temps de renoncer. D'office, Kurogane l'avait repoussé, empêché d'une seule de ses brutales œillades de poursuivre avec lui leur traque de cet ennemi qu'ils avaient été chargés de tuer par le Seigneur Yasha. En rejetant son aide, il lui avait montré qu'il ne comptait pas sur lui, qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait d'ailleurs. Or tous, à part dans sa plus tendre enfance, avaient un jour ou l'autre attendu quelque chose de lui. Le ninja, lui, ne voulait rien. Au contraire, il semblait se méfier viscéralement de son compagnon, particulièrement depuis la petite conversation qu'ils avaient tenue quelques semaines auparavant au pays de Shara.

Lorsqu'ils étaient partis à la recherche de ce Sashiro, qu'ils avaient presque réussi à le pincer mais qu'il s'était échappé de justesse, le fuyard avait blessé Kurogane d'une de ses flèches ensorcelées. Sentant bien que c'était de magie qu'il s'agissait, au vu de l'étrange couleur bleu clair qu'avaient pris les lèvres de la plaie, Fye avait voulu le soigner une première fois, mais Kurogane l'avait déjà envoyé balader. Oh, bien sûr, il était avant tout fâché contre lui-même de s'être laissé toucher, mais les foudres qu'il avait déversées sur le mage blond étaient issues d'un autre orage. Kurogane se méfiait de Fye, du moins voulait il le lui faire croire ; que ce soit une vérité ou un simple test, l'ancien protégé d'Ashura se retrouvait de toutes manières désagréablement mis au pied du mur. C'était affreux de s'inquiéter de façon pareille pour quelqu'un sans que celui-ci vous ait laissé vous battre…

Il pila net, son pied butant dans un gros coquillage ocre. Mais peut-être était-ce ça, la véritable mise à l'épreuve. La confiance qu'on pouvait avoir en ses proches était à double tranchant ! Il fallait savoir lutter de toute son âme pour un ami, mais aussi _contre_ lui… Un sourire, un peu timide mais décidé, ourla les lèvres du jeune homme et étincela dans ses pupilles. Il opéra un brusque demi tour et se rua à nouveau vers l'amoncellement des rochers.

Avantagé par sa carrure fine, il se faufila entre les failles, oubliant le vertige et le froid qui l'agressaient sans pitié. Comme il n'avait plus peur de voir Kurogane tomber, il grimpa bien plus vite que la première fois. Bientôt, il atteignit le sommet de l'amas, qui pointait au dessus de la chape de brume, mais restait à la merci de la cruelle bise. Au-delà des rochers, quelques arbres efflanqués parsemaient une lande de bruyère sans qu'on puisse qualifier le tout de forêt. Un soleil rose pâle se levait loin à l'est, ses rayons allongeaient les silhouettes des grands troncs au point de leur donner la finesse d'allumettes. Fye s'élança sous les frondaisons sans prendre la peine de reprendre son souffle. Il en était sûr, Kurogane était déjà tombé dans le piège que Sashiro lui avait tendu. La blessure faite par la flèche n'avait été infligée que pour permettre au prédateur de traquer plus facilement la proie, la magie qu'elle avait incrustée dans les chairs du ninja mènerait leur adversaire tout droit vers sa cible. L'enchanteur de Sélès préféra ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils feraient de Kurogane, une fois toutes ses défenses mises à bas…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de course, Fye perçut la sinistre rumeur d'un combat. Il devina que son compagnon avait plusieurs adversaires, mais qu'un seul d'entre eux était doté de pouvoirs ; il devait s'agir à coup sûr de ce cher Sashiro. Le blond ralentit l'allure, prenant garde de ne pas être repéré, et poursuivit le chemin qui le séparait du champ de bataille tapi dans les buissons mauves et secs. Il faisait toujours, seules quelques abeilles engourdies croisèrent sa route. Au détour d'une souche, il les aperçut enfin

Kurogane s'était fait encercler au centre d'une petite clairière par cinq guerriers, quatre d'entre eux gisant déjà à terre, proprement équarris. Le dernier alla bientôt les rejoindre avec un râle qui détona considérablement avec la poésie du jour naissant. Kurogane, haletant, souffrant plus que jamais de sa blessure à l'épaule, maintint cependant sa garde, fixant un point que ne distinguait pas l'observateur. Fye ne tarda néanmoins pas à voir entrer dans son champ de vision un homme d'assez petite taille, vêtu d'une armure portant l'écusson du clan Ashura. Son visage parfaitement glabre et ses cheveux châtain coupés courts dégageaient une certaine sobriété, comme si ce puissant mage s'était appliqué à cacher sa véritable force. D'un signe de tête, il salua Kurogane.

- Tu t'es bien battu, je ne suis pas déçu. Quel est ton nom, valeureux guerrier ?

- Quel est l'intérêt de te le donner, alors que tu vas mourir ?demanda le ninja, de sa voix la plus rocailleuse.

Sashiro sourit de toutes ses dents, qu'il avait étrangement pointues.

- En es-tu si sûr ?

Il fit alors naître au creux de sa main une boule de magie brûlante et bleue, puis s'avança vers son adversaire, une moue d'odieux triomphe à la figure. Et Kurogane…– Fye déglutit – Kurogane ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mobilisant tout ce qui lui restait de force et de lucidité pour supporter la douleur qui embrasait son dos, pulvérisant son épaule. Il tenta de brandir son sabre court avec un rugissement de colère et de souffrance, porta un coup que Sashiro évita avec une insolente facilité. Le combattant-sorcier leva son bras chargé d'énergie, exultant.

- Alors, ton nom, que je sache qui j'ai si facilement tué !

Il ne le connut jamais. Une flèche siffla dans les airs et alla se ficher sur le côté de sa tête, juste sous son oreille. Il s'effondra avec un cri d'agonie que Kurogane, bouillonnant de rage, trouva ridicule et ne bougea plus. Reprenant son souffle, le rescapé se tourna vers les buissons secs desquels venait de s'extirper Fye, son long arc à la main. Un sourire fugace – et un peu inquiétant, il s'agissait tout de même de Kurogane – passa sur le visage du ninja.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?grogna-t-il en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe.

Le mage le rejoignit à pas de velours et s'accroupit contre lui.

- Je vais regarder ta blessure, Kuro. Tu n'as pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui, je me trompe ?

Cette fois, l'homme aux yeux de rubis laissa Fye dégager son épaule des plaques de métal noir puis de la chemise. Celle-ci, en plus d'être gelée, était luisante de sang. Le mage siffla entre ses dents en découvrant la plaie et fouilla sa gibecière. Il en tira une bande de gaze qu'il entreprit d'enrouler en travers du dos du blessé. Ce dernier se laissa faire, le menton appuyé sur son poing fermé. Le blond le frôlait à peine, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, concentré obstinément sur son labeur. Avant de la couvrir totalement, il examina une dernière fois la blessure.

- Quoi ?demanda Kurogane abruptement.

Il poussa un gros soupir exaspéré car Fye garda le silence. Seulement, il tira un peu trop fort sur le bandage pour paraître parfaitement maître de ses émotions. Le ninja leva le bras pour lui imposer un temps d'arrêt, les doigts gantés du mage cessèrent de courir sur sa peau.

- C'était entre lui et moi, d'accord ?

- Telle était donc la raison de ton départ si furtif…

- Il aurait massacré tous les autres. Le seigneur Yasha est bien gentil de nous avoir prêté une unité, mais j'ai toujours été beaucoup plus efficace sans hommes.

- Et moi ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent, une seconde, le temps que tout se dise, enfin le japonais lâcha :

- Tu vises bien.

Le rire du magicien blond tinta presque imperceptiblement.

- Toi aussi, Kuro-chan.


End file.
